Z Virus
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: A strange virus is caught in New Townsvile, with symptoms just like the flu. As days progress the symptoms get worse and worse to the point where New Townsvile is in a crisis. As the virus spreads and spreads, one can only hope for a cure before it takes life into its own hands. Can PPGZ Or Professor save the city before the virus gets everyone? Are the villains behind this all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Z Virus.**

**A strange virus is caught in New Townsvile, with symptoms just like the flu. As days progress the symptoms get worse and worse to the point where New Townsvile is in a crisis. As the virus spreads and spreads, one can only hope for a cure before it takes life into its own hands. Can PPGZ Or Professor save the city before the virus gets everyone? Are the villains behind this all?**

**Other Info: This will explain the major details on what the Z Virus does.**

**A person will be effected by the Virus after 1 day of coming in contact with it. 3 Stages of the Virus exist as followed in order-Normal, Medium, and Severe.**

**Each Person is effected differently.**

**Ages between 1 and 12 are most likely to die on Stage 2 (Medium) of the Z Virus. Healthy kids can fight off the Z Virus Stage 1 longer then unhealthy kids can.**

**Teens and Adults are in the same vote.**

**Each Stage has it's own Symptoms that get changed after a day. Each stage lasts up to 3 or 4 days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Violent Coughs and Sore Throat.**

**Normal Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Day 1 Symptoms Stays added by Headaches and a Stuffy Nose.**

**Normal Stage Day 3 Symptoms-****Day 1 & Day 2 Symptoms Stay, added by Nausea and shivers.**

**Normal Stage Day 4 Symptoms-****3rd Day Symptoms stays followed by slow reaction time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medium Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Fever & Nausea, Slow reaction time and Fatigue. Coughing blood.**

**Medium Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Severe headaches, eyes red and burning with coughing mucus.**

**Medium Stage Day 3 Symptoms-****2nd Day Symptoms Stay, Fatigued, vomiting blood, unable to consume, and develops shivers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Severe Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Vision blurry, fatigued, slow reaction time, upper body skin breaks & can peel. Severe Migraines.**

**Severe Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Eyes roll into the back of the head, forms bacteria saliva carrying Medium Stage Day 3 Symptoms. No longer Fatigued and has Fast reaction time. Virus takes control of its Host through the brain. AKA a Zombie. Can't cure, only be killed through the eyes.**

**Chapter 1: The First Target: Annie.**

**The Virus has already spread across the country and other parts of the world. But Annie is the first in New Townsvile to contact the disease.**

**Day 1: Annie.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing Kasey along Momoko." Annie said as an 17 year old Momoko walks in with her 12 year old little sister Kasey in Annie's shop.<p>

"You're welcome Annie." Momoko smiled and sits with Kasey at a booth at Annie gets their order.

"We would like the Usual." Kasey said with a smile. Annie coughs three times and clears her throat.

"You ok Annie?" Momoko asked with worry.

"I'm fine Momoko...just got a little cough...nothing to worry about." Annie said and writes down the order and coughs more.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Momoko." Annie replied as she goes into the back to get the two girls Wurly Cakes and some milk to drink. Annie coughs more violently as she gets the food and drops her napkins. She takes a deep breath and grabs the two napkins and accidentally coughs one of the Wurly cakes. She brings them over and gives Momoko and Kasey their food.

"Thank you Annie." Momoko smiled at her friend.

"Welcome Momoko." Annie smiled back. "Enjoy." Annie coughs more and goes to the back of her shop. After Momoko finished eating with Kasey, she paid for the treat and went back home.

"We are home mother!" Momoko yelled as she and Kasey walk in the house.

"How was the treat?" Becky asked.

"It was good." Kasey smiled and ran to her room upstairs.

"I'm so glad you found a job." Becky hugs her daughter.

"Yea...me too...me and Annie get along so well...and she gave me work off today."

"That's great. You must be tired from working all night yesterday."

Momoko nods. "I'm glad Kasey enjoyed her treat."

"It's so good to see you two getting along. Just three years ago..you two would always argue...and look at you now...three years later and you and Kasey are best friends. That's what I wanted all along Momoko. I wa surprised to see you changed. No more going hyper with all the sweets...and laying down on it...I just couldn't believe it when I saw you doing that...laying off the sweets."

"I know...and I was shcoked too." Momoko smiled.

"Now I heard that Brick was coming over today...is that right?"

"Yes mom. Bricky-Kun is coming over tonight." Momoko smiled. "He's gonna take me out for dinner and so are his pals. Butch and Boomer with Miyako and Kaoru." Momoko said as she went to her room.

"Well you be careful." Becky said.

"Got it." Momoko smiled and went to open her laptop and video chat with Miyako and Kaoru. They were 16 years old like Momoko and they have changed a little in personality...and looks. Momoko's hair got darker in color, and her eyes did as well. Her chest grew a little too. Momoko also gained some muscles. She was turning into a young woman.

Miyako's hair was no longer in pigtails, but a ponytail instead. It stayed the same color and her eyes got a little darker. Her chest grew a little as well and her pretty personalty also grew...to a much more smart and less dits then before. She was less clumsy and more of her surroundings. She still had Octi and was still childish.

Kaoru changed much. Her hair was darker and her eyes were lighter. Her muscles grew from all the work outs she's been doing. Her chest grew as well and her tough attitude became much stronger then before. Her tomboy side is the same...but her prone to anger was increasing. But she opened up to her friends when they talk girly stuff.

Momoko sends them hi on the message bar. Miyako and Kaoru showed up on her screen and vice versa.

"Hey! What's up Momoko!" Kaoru greeted her.

"Hello Momoko-Chan!" Miyako smiled seeing her.

"Hi guys...I just got back from taking my little sister for a treat at Annie's shop."

"Awesome. Well I just got back from soccer training with my mom." Kaoru said.

"I was shopping for some tea ingredients for my grandmother." Miyako said.

"So...ready for tonight girls?" Kaoru asked.

"I am! I can't wait to see what Boomer is going to be wearing!" Miyako blushed red just thinking about Boomer in a dark blue tux.

"Oh Miyako...I'm sure he will just be wearing some jeans and a shirt. Nothing to get all excited about." Kaoru said.

"Well..I know you want Butch to wear a tight shirt too show off his abs." Momoko chuckled. Kaoru blushed.

"NO! No I don't!" Kaoru blushed harder as Miyako and Kaoru giggle.

"Well girls...When I went to the shop with Kasey...Annie seemed sick."

"Sick?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yea...and I asked her if she was ok...and...she said yes...she's fine...she was coughing pretty bad."

"Well maybe it's just a small bug going around." Miyako said.

"Maybe...I'm sure she'll be alright by tommorow. Nothing to worry about right?"

"It's just a cough...not like it's going to turn into something deadly." Kaoru said and chuckled.

"Alright then...I'll see you girls tonight." Momoko said.

"Bye Momoko...if something is wrong with Annie...make sure to tell us." Miyako said.

"I will." Momoko smiled and Miyako leaves the screen.

"See yea later, leader girl." Kaoru said bye and left the screen. Momoko looked at her Hero Belt on her desk counter.

"It's been so long." Momoko said. It's been three years since we last seen the PPGZ...but who knows...maybe they will come back? Mojo Jojo was sick and in bed in his home...he wanted to cause destruction...but got sick the next day he wanted to plan. Mojo Jojo said to the people he had nothing to do with the PPGZ disappearance. The people blame Mojo for this...and so he is hiding from the people...well sick now.

Kasey was reading a comic book in her room. She was then disrupted by her mother coming in.

"Hi Kasey."

"Hi mom."

"Momoko told me you had a great time at Annie's today."

"Yes I sure did...it was fun." Kasey said and went back to reading.

"That's great." Becky smiles and kisses her daughter's cheek and heads out of her room.

Momoko was in room and not paying attention to the News on her TV. She had loud music playing and was reading a comic book about the PPGZ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we give you this special report about sickness in the world today." Said the news man.

"Hello people...I am news reporter Sydney Sulla. And I have news about the disease. It has the likes of the flu and who ever knows how to comeback this virus...let us know...or...we are all in danger." The TV heads to commercial and Momoko turns off the TV and takes off her earphones and heads out the door to check up on Annie. Kasey coughs a little bit as she is reading her comic book as well She coughs more and more but doesn't think anything of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Z Virus.**

**A strange virus is caught in New Townsvile, with symptoms just like the flu. As days progress the symptoms get worse and worse to the point where New Townsvile is in a crisis. As the virus spreads and spreads, one can only hope for a cure before it takes life into its own hands. Can PPGZ Or Professor save the city before the virus gets everyone? Are the villains behind this all?**

**Other Info: This will explain the major details on what the Z Virus does.**

**A person will be effected by the Virus after 1 day of coming in contact with it. 3 Stages of the Virus exist as followed in order-Normal, Medium, and Severe.**

**Each Person is effected differently.**

**Ages between 1 and 12 are most likely to die on Stage 2 (Medium) of the Z Virus. Healthy kids can fight off the Z Virus Stage 1 longer then unhealthy kids can.**

**Teens and Adults are in the same vote.**

**Each Stage has it's own Symptoms that get changed after a day. Each stage lasts up to 3 or 4 days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Violent Coughs and Sore Throat.**

**Normal Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Day 1 Symptoms Stays added by Headaches and a Stuffy Nose.**

**Normal Stage Day 3 Symptoms-****Day 1 & Day 2 Symptoms Stay, added by Nausea and shivers.**

**Normal Stage Day 4 Symptoms-****3rd Day Symptoms stays followed by slow reaction time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medium Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Fever & Nausea, Slow reaction time and Fatigue. Coughing blood.**

**Medium Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Severe headaches, eyes red and burning with coughing mucus.**

**Medium Stage Day 3 Symptoms-****2nd Day Symptoms Stay, Fatigued, vomiting blood, unable to consume, and develops shivers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Severe Stage Day 1 Symptoms-<strong>**Vision blurry, fatigued, slow reaction time, upper body skin breaks & can peel. Severe Migraines.**

**Severe Stage Day 2 Symptoms-****Eyes roll into the back of the head, forms bacteria saliva carrying Medium Stage Day 3 Symptoms. No longer Fatigued and has Fast reaction time. Virus takes control of its Host through the brain. AKA a Zombie. Can't cure, only be killed through the eyes.**

**Chapter 2: New Target Found.**

**The Virus has already spread across the country and other parts of the world. But Annie is the first in New Townsvile to contact the disease.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Kasey.<strong>

**Day 2: Annie.**

***The Next Day in the morning.***

* * *

><p>Becky was sitting on her young daughter's bed. Kasey was coughing and had a sore throat. Becky was calling the hospital as Momoko watches from the door to her sister's room. Momoko was going to go work today at Annie's shop. Miyako and Kaoru also got jobs to help their family. Becky gives her daughter Kasey medicine to take. Becky walks out of her room and talks with Momoko.<p>

"She should be fine by tommorow...nothing is really bothering her at the moment right now. I'll give her some more medicine in 4 hours." Becky said to Momoko.

"Ok...I'll check on her once in a while."

"Good." Becky went into her room and closes her door.

"How's Annie?" Kasey asked her older sister.

"She's not doing so well. She has headaches and a stuffy nose now. Her throat's still hurting." Momoko answered her young sister.

"You think I got sick from her yesterday?" Kasey asked and coughs.

"You could have gotten it from her." Momoko answered.

"Oh...well I hope this won't be to bad." Kasey said and clears her throat.

"You want some water?" Momoko asked.

"Yes please." Kasey said as Momoko goes into the kitchen to get her little sister some water to help with her sore throat. Annie's shop was closed for the day and Momoko checks on her once every few hours. Annie is at home in bed, resting up.

"I hope you get better Kasey." Momoko said to Kasey as she gives her water to drink. Momoko went out to the lab and told Miyako and Kaoru to be there. "Good morning girls." Momoko greeted Miyako and Kaoru.

"Good morning Momoko." Miyako said and hugs her.

"How is your morning today?" Kaoru asked her.

"It's ok, but my sister is sick now." The redhead said. Miyako and Kaoru gasp.

"Is it bad?" Miyako asks Momoko.

"Not at all. She just has a sore throat and cough." Momoko answered.

"Ah. Well hope she gets better Momoko." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Yea. I hope so to." Momoko said and heads inside the lab with the girls and greet Professor and Ken and Peach.

"Good morning girls." Ken greeted them while helping his father with an invention.

"Morning Ken." Momoko said to him.

"How is everything with the RowdyRuff Boys Z?"

"Good. They took us out last night for dinner." Miyako said.

"That's nice of them."

"Sure is." Kaoru said. "We went to the night dinner Inn."

"The food was great," Momoko said as her watch beeps. "I'm sorry girls, I go to go cover for Annie."

"That's ok Momoko, take your time." Miyako smiled and Momoko runs our the lab to cover for Annie's shift. Momoko goes to the counter as some people wait in line.

"I am so sorry. I just remembered I needed to cover for Annie." Momoko said to the line infront of her. After Momoko finishes the day with some cash she decides to go visit Annie and to see how she is doing. She opens her door and calls for her name. "Annie, It's me Momoko. I just wanted to check up on you." Momoko walks in the house and hears coughing.

"Momoko?" Annie called out. Momoko sees her lying in bed.

"I'm here Annie." Momoko sat down in a chair. "I took your shift like you asked of me and it went well."

"You're so kind. Thank you." Annie smiled and coughs.

"You're not getting better are you?" Momoko asked her.

"I now have a snuffy nose and a headache, and I'm taking my meds but even they are not helping." Annie said looking at her bottle of meds on her dresser.

"Well I'm covering for you at your job." Momoko said with a smile.

"Thank you Momoko, it means a lot to me." Annie coughs and moans as her throat hurts. Momoko was worried about her friend.

"If you need anything Annie, let me know." Momoko said and went out her house.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The RRBZ*<strong>

"So Brick, how is Mojo?" Boomer asked.

"I think he's still sick." Brick answered.

"What is he sick with?" Butch asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Brick said. He was taller and his hair was longer. The RRBZ were stronger and more handsome looking and had awesome long jackets with their signature colors with black designs and white designs. They visit with Professor Utonium and got the news that Momoko's younger sister Kasey is sick with the flu. Or is it the flu? Annie wasn't getting any better and Momoko was really worried. What if this happens with Kasey? What if she doesn't get any better with her medication like Annie? What was Momoko going to do? She didn't know, but she was going to look after her. The RRBZ arrive at the lab and say hi to Professor and Ken and the robot dog Peach.

"Hello boys." Professor greets the Rowdies.

"I heard you took the girls out last night, how was that?" Ken asked.

"It was great!" Boomer happily exclaimed.

"Yea, it sure was." Brick said.

"We even danced together after we ate. The girls are sure good dancers." Butch smirked and thinks about last night.

"That's great you guys had a good time with them." Peach barked at the boys.

"Is it true Mojo is sick?" Ken asked.

"Not anymore, he's doing better now, but he will cause chaos again." Brick said, folding his arms.

"Oh, that's good." Ken said.

"Sure is." Boomer said as he gets a drink.

"Well, Kasey is sick Brick. I'm sure Momoko told you right?" Ken asked.

"Yea...she told me." Brick responded. "I hope she gets better." Brick went to the couch and turns on the TV.

"Butch went out to look for Kaoru, he said he needed to talk to her." Boomer told Professor and Ken and Peach.

"Is it bad?" Brick asked his younger brother.

"Well Butch wanted to go ask her out on another date, that's all." Boomer said and drinks his soda and throws Brick one and he catches it.

"Thanks man." Brick replied and opens it and drinks the Pepsi. Boomer plops himself on the couch and asks Brick what he is watching on the TV.

"It's nothing, just some show Momoko loves. Something about a comic hero? I don't know." Brick shrugged and continues watching the TV show.

"Is Momoko still into comics and stuff?" Boomer asked the red head red cap wearing Rowdy Ruff Leader who was sitting beside him. Brick looks at him after taking a sip from his Pepsi.

"The only thing she broke out of was a little bit of the sweets." Brick answered Boomer and puts his soda down. Professor was working on a new invention and his son was helping with him. Peach was sleeping. Boomer and Brick relax as Butch was at Kaoru's house, talking with her. Her brother was sick too and was having headaches and nausea. What ever this thing was. It was now spreading to the PPGZ's family.


End file.
